Twin Sapphires
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Brom's dragon survived the attack that fateful night. He goes into hiding and only resurfaces when the red and blue eggs are stolen to get them back form morzan. Now he must raise Murtagh and Eragon in Ellesmera as Dragon Riders. I hope Oromis can help
1. Prologue

Twin Sapphires

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Prologue**

Brom and his dragon lay in a field near the Beor Mountains. He looked up toward the skies and looked at the stars until a snarl and multiple twigs being destroyed alerted him. He felt a large group of Urgals heading his way. He grabbed his sword, Undrbit, and woke his dragon Saphira. The large deep blue dragon stood up on her hind legs and let out a roar. "Saphira, wait till they come to us."

'_I know Brom, you needn't remind me!_' the Urgals jumped out of the forest a moment later, weapons flashing in the fire light. He felt their presence long ago and knew they were outnumbered.

"Burn them Saphira!" the dragon roared, releasing a blue blast of fire that destroyed half the Urgals in an instance. Brom used this distraction to fly into the rest and began to chop them apart. Saphira ripped them apart with teeth and claws. As Brom slammed his sword into the last one, three hundred more Urgals appeared. "I don't have time for this! Deyja!" Brom drew upon the energy in his sword as the killing word destroyed his enemies.

"You have done well for yourself Brom. Your power has increased if you can kill that many Urgals with one spell." Saphira growled as Morzan rode into view, his red sword Zar'roc flashing in the light, on his red steed.

"Morzan of the Forsworn, what is a scum eating bastard like you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your idol?"

"Brisingr!" a ball of fire flew at the man's head as Brom ran to his dragon. Morzan blocked the attack and flew after Brom. Saphira jumped up high into the air and circled around to face Morzan. She flew at the red dragon and spun under him, allowing Brom to slash him through the stomach. It roared and sent a blast of fire out of its mouth. Saphira sent an equally large blast from her maw that collided in a raging explosion. When the smoke cleared, both beasts were still breathing fire.

"Give up Brom. You can't defeat me." said Morzan as the fire increased.

'_Saphira, on the count of Three, stop the fire._'

'_But-_'

'_One…_'

'_Brom, this is stupid!_'

'_Two…_'

'_Don't do this Brom!_'

'_Three!_' "Skölir brisingr!" a shield of fire formed in front of them. Brom cursed his miss interpretation as Saphira flew high into the air. Balls of fire flew after them as Brom worded the next spell carefully. "Skölir nosu fra brisingr!" an invisible field blocked the fireball that was an inch from Brom's face and redirected it, back at Morzan. He swerved on his dragon and followed Saphira up high into the air. She did a back flip and sent a fireball at him, which he deflected with a spell.

"Is that the best you got Brom!?" yelled Morzan, until he realized no one was on the saddle. His dragon roared as the left front and back legs fell off, showing where Undrbit had cut them off. Saphira dove down and caught Brom while Morzan cast a spell to bring the disembodied legs to him. "BROM!"

"What is it Morzan?" he yelled back with a smile.

"You may have won this battle but I _will_ kill you and Saphira and take her Eldunarí for myself!"

"Not if I take you dragon's first!" he yelled. Morzan flew away at a fast pace, back to his estate.

'_Brom that was a risky move using so much energy and diving down like that._'

'_And if I hadn't you would have been killed and had your Eldunarí ripped out._' he argued. Saphira grew quiet as she realized the logic behind that.

'_I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?_'

'_Of course I can Saphira._' the dragon rubbed her muzzle against his face, making him laugh, then flew off, back to Ellesméra where Glaedr and Oromis waited.

(Galbatorix's Castle: Urûbaen)

"I'm sorry milord, I tried by best but Brom has been taught well." said Morzan, blood seeping from several wounds on his body.

"I know that. Let this serve as a reminder for you Morzan. Do not fail me again." the black dragon of the king roared and Morzan bowed his head.

"I shall not milord."

"I know Morzan. Now leave me!" Morzan bowed once more and left the chamber, getting back onto his newly healed dragon.

(A Few Years Later)

"Garrow, take care of him for me, please." begged a beautiful young woman in black battle armor.

"I will sister. Don't worry." said an aged man. His wife cradled a young baby in her arms.

"His father may come to get him one day. Prepare him for that." she walked down the road and when the house was out of view, she uttered a spell to heal herself.

"Goodbye Selena, and be careful." said Garrow as he closed the door and looked at his nephew. "Eragon huh? He'll make a fine man one day."

On the other side of Alagaësia, Brom and Morzan were having another fight. Brom ran up Saphira's head and jumped downward in a spiral. He landed on Morzan's red behemoth with his sword, Undrbit, a blue sapphire blade, against Morzan's sword, Zar'roc, a ruby red blade. "Nice try Brom, but you never could beat me!" gloated Morzan, causing Brom to smile.

"Who was it that chopped of you dragon's leg? Oh yeah, it was me." Morzan howled in rage and kicked Brom. He fell down on his back as Undrbit fell down towards the ground.

"Guess I'm still better." said Morzan and he raised his sword.

"Yeah but I'm the one Selena is in love with. And I got her pregnant of her own will." Morzan looked at Brom in surprise and dropped his sword. Brom grabbed the sword and stabbed Morzan, thrusting his whole body forward. Both bodies fell towards the earth in a spiral. Brom pulled the sword out and spun away to be caught by Saphira. He smirked as Morzan hit the ground with a splatter, then he dove down towards the ground.

'_Brom, what do I do now?_'

"Stall the Behemoth while I find Undrbit." she roared and flew at the dis-named dragon. They fought with fangs, claws, fire and tails to defeat each other. Brom searched the ground and found what he was looking for. He turned his gaze upon the dragons and searched his mind for his magic. "Flauga!" he rocketed up towards the dragon and crossed both swords. He increased his speed until he only looked like a lien of blue and red and uncrossed the swords as he reached the dragon's neck.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" It howled in pain one last time before its head fell to the ground. Brom circled back around and grabbed the shining red Eldunarí in his hands, drawing all power from it so he could keep his magic going. Saphira laid the carcass on the ground next to Morzan's body. Brom removed the sattle bags and tied them to Saphira's own saddle, making sure the blue and red eggs as well as the rider swords where in there.

"Saphira, let's go see Selena." he and his dragon flew as fast as possible towards the house. Brom was surprised to find twelve more Eldunarí in the saddle bags, which he presumed to be those of the other Forsworn. They reached Morzan's estate at sundown. Selena was in there and he instantly realized what had happened when the healers told him her symptoms. "Selena, it's me, Brom." he said as he stroked her hair. "I'm going to heal you now."

"No Brom, my time has come. Let me pass over in piece." she closed her eyes slowly then opened them as he three year old son, Murtagh, grabbed her hand. "Hello sweaty."

"Mommy, where are you going?"

"Mommy is going to heaven sweetie. She's going to watch over you."

"NO! Then I'll only have daddy and he is mean to me all the time." Selena smiled at him.

"Daddy is in the other place baby. This nice man got rid of him for you." she turned to Brom as he color drained. "In Carvahall, my newest son Eragon is living with my brother and sister-in-law. Please, take Murtagh and go get him. Then take them and the eggs to Ellesméra. I know they are the next riders." she very carefully stood up and went into the next room, where many different colored orbs, the Eldunarí where the spirits of the dragons went when they died, and Rider swords adorned shelves and the walls.

"He had all these?"

"Yes, Galbatorix gave him a third of the collection. Take them and keep them safe in Ellesméra for me." she went to a chair and sat down, closing her eyes as she passed on. Brom began to cry but he wiped his tears long enough to place all the orbs and swords with Saphira. He held onto Murtagh and flew towards Carvahall where he knocked on the door and a kind man answered.

"How may I help you?"

"My son Eragon is here. I have come to get him."

"Where is Selena?"

"She died when she returned home."

"Then I can not give you Eragon." Saphira roared at him. The man fell on the ground in fear, then ran and got a baby. He handed him to Brom and slammed the door. Some how, the baby stayed asleep. Brom got on Saphira where Murtagh waited and flew to the capital city of the elves in their forest, Du Weldenvarden. He planned to raise them to be strong and take them to fight with him for the Varden in the years to come.

--

A/N: This will be my first Eragon Story and I hope you all like it. I just needed to write this idea down so don't think my other stories will suffer because of this one.

Translations:

Deyja-Die

Brisingr-Fire

Skölir Brisingr-Fire Shield

Skölir Nosu Fra Brisingr-Shield Us From Fire

Eldunarí-The Heart of Hearts

Zar'roc-Misery

Ellesméra-Elf capital city

Du Weldenvarden- The forest where the elves live

Varden- Freedom fighters, hoping to usurp Galbatorix with the help of a rider


	2. Chapter One

Twin Sapphires

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter One: Soaring Beasts and Flaming Claws**

Brom and Oromis drank their tea while watching a fifteen year old Eragon and an eighteen year old Murtagh fight with swords. They were using some of the Rider swords as well as multiple styles to improve. "Spell prohibition lifted." called Oromis. Eragon jumped into the air and pointed his palm at Murtagh. He called upon his energy and searched for the words. He remembered a smell he had read in a tattered old scroll and smiled at his half brother.

"Brisingr!" the flames flew forward and connected with the black blade Murtagh wielded. Eragon landed backwards from Murtagh and pushed backwards. His hands landed on the ground and he lifted himself backwards, onto Murtagh's shoulder. He kicked Murtagh in the chin, causing him to stagger back. Murtagh jammed the blade into the ground and pulled his stomach back as Eragon's palm flew forward.

"Ha, you missed!"

"Thrysta vindr!" he whispered and a hard ball of air coalesced between them and struck Murtagh in the middle of the stomach, tossing him thirty feet across the plateau. Eragon picked up the black sword and the orange sword he was using and sheathed them. He gave Murtagh the black sword and they went back up to the hut.

"Eragon," said Oromis in a voice filled with both anger and astonishment. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"I found it in an old tattered scroll when I was exploring the forest one day. I found a lot more. Why? You seem angry I used it."

"It's considered a forbidden spell son." answered Brom while handing both of them some fruit. "It uses air _and _water moisture from the air to blast the enemy away but if you are in an area with dry air, it uses your own body moisture and blood for the spell." Eragon took a bite of his apple and moved to sit down, but a large explosion resounded through the air. A pair of large craters with black dirt and rising steam formed in the rock. Eragon, Murtagh, Brom and Oromis crept over.

"NO! This is not good!" yelled Oromis. "I must tell Queen Islanzadí immediately!" he ran out as fast as he could while Glaedr backed away, growling.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Yeah Uncle Brom, wanna explain what scared Oromis?" Eragon and Murtagh turned their gaze upon Brom, who was shuffling through the things on Oromis's study table. He pulled out a square slab with the picture of a man with dark red hair and black leather around his neck. He had pale skin with small wounds decorating it at random spots.

"This is the Shade Durza. Oromis made this one earlier this week. I made this one." he placed the picture of Durza down and picked up a new one. Eragon gasped as Murtagh hold his shoulders. Eragon wanted to stand up and take every one of the Rider swords as well as the Eldunarí and jumped on Saphira's back so he could go kill Danzo with the most powerful of the forbidden spells he learned.

"Eragon, please just calm down." pleaded Murtagh. Eragon clenched his fist. In the picture, his childhood friend, Arya, lay on the ground in a twisted position with Durza looming over her. He turned his head on the craters and stood up, much to Murtagh's, who always assumed he was stronger, surprise. He walked into one and placed his hand on the blue oval shaped stone on the ground.

"Please, please hatch for me so I can save Arya." he whispered. "I don't think I can go on without her." a single tear streamed down his cheek and landed on the blue surface. A light haze surrounded the egg. Cracks began to form around it until it shattered. A small blue lizard like figure with two leathery wings crawled on the ground and let out a squawking sound. It went up to Eragon's still outstretched palm and touched it with the snout, making a white explosion shoot Eragon backwards.

"Eragon, Eragon, wake up already!" Eragon opened his eyes and grunted as a searing heat hit his right hand. He lifted it up to the light and gasped. There, on his hand, was the mark of the Dragon Rider, the Argetlam symbol, the gedwëy ignasia. His little baby dragon was curled up on his chest, taking a nap.

'_Man, I never thought dragons could look cute._' he thought to himself.

'_Hehe, thank you mister._' said a little voice in his head. He noticed the dragon was looking t him with what he presumed to be a smile.

"Was that…you?" he said. It nodded.

"Eragon, this is the last female dragon." said his father. "Other then my own dragon that is." he scratched her ears, making her smile again. "Maybe you should name her now." Eragon looked at her.

'_Would you like the name Selena? She was my mother. I never knew her but Murtagh did and it would mean a lot to him._'

'_It's a pretty name, but shouldn't it be fiercer Young Student?_' Eragon was surprised when he heard Glaedr's voice in his head. He tapped his chin, different names coming to mind. He wanted something powerful, yet beautiful. A mental light bulb came on over his head.

'_Master, what about the name Sapphira? Its different then my father's dragon's name and is powerful, but it's beautiful and is a tribute to everything she's done for me._'

'_Sapphira…as in sapphire-uh? Not Saphira, where it's pronounced suh-FEAR-uh?_'

'_Yes master._'

'…_I like it young one, but you must get your brother's and father's approval as well. I have told Oromis and he agrees, as does the queen._' Glaedr left Eragon's mind in silence as the aged dragon flew high above with Saphira. (I can't have two dragons with the same name now can i?)

"Murtagh, dad, I have a name. Glaedr, Oromis and the queen like it and approve but Glaedr said I should get your opinion."

"What is it Eragon?"

"I chose something I thought was beautiful, yet fierce and powerful."

"What is it son?"

"I also wanted to thank Saphira for what she's done and-"

"SON, WHAT DID YOU CHOOSE!?"

"Calm down, calm down." he said, holding his hands in a defensive way. "I chose Sapphira, with two P's." the little lizard squawked again and ran up Eragon's pants leg. He started to dance around, trying to shake the dragon out or something. Brom and Murtagh started to laugh but Sapphira poked her head out of the front of his shirt and jumped through the air and down Murtagh's shirt. He started to do a dance like Eragon's until Sapphira came out again and jumped on Brom's head.

'_POOOPPPY!_' she thought, allowing al to hear her. Saphira and Glaedr dove down to see Brom, who was rolling around trying to get a large swirl of white debris off his head. The dragons started to laugh as Sapphira ran over to hide behind them.

'_Saphira, I think she thinks you're her mother._' said Glaedr with a hint of laughter. Saphira hit him with her tail and as it swung back, Sapphira jumped up and bit it. Saphira roared and started to spin in a large circle, making every one laugh. She stopped and glared at them.

'_What's so funny?_'

"We've just never seen a dragon chasing its tail before!" laughed Eragon as Murtagh rolled on the ground. Brom was no better and it was really get Saphira angry. She sent a huge pillar of fire into the air, startling them all. They all gulped, except for Glaedr and Sapphira, and decided that was it for the night. So Eragon and Murtagh rode with Brom back to the tree house that once belonged to Vrael, leader of the Dragon Riders.

"Put the swords up for the night. But be careful with them." he went up into the stairs to the office as Murtagh placed the black sword on the rack. Eragon did the same with his and pulled another of the wall were they were held. It was a black handle in a black sheath with the ancient language runes for Darkened Light on it. He pulled it out of the sheath and flipped it in his hand, showing the white blade. A ruby of white lay in the pommel. The handle was just long enough for Eragon to wield with both hands and not touch the pommel. The blade was about two and a half thumbs width and about two and a half feet wide.

"What is it with you and that sword?" asked Murtagh as he slumped into the chairs the elves had.

"I don't know, it's just my favorite I guess." he sheathed it and placed it gently on the rack where it came from. Then he grabbed a golden sword with a scale patterned sheath. "This one seems to fit you well, thought I like it." he tossed it to his half brother, who caught it and pulled out the sword.

"Watch it will ya. This was Vrael's blade." he got up and placed back on the wall. He turned around to see Eragon sitting in his chair. "Get up now."

"Why should I?"

"I'm older, that's why."

"You're also uglier and dumber as well."

"Why you little-" Eragon dodged a lung from him with a role and instantly knew what was happening. Murtagh reached for the sword he used on the cliff.

"What's wrong, too weak to use the sword of Vrael? I thought you said you were gonna become one of the best Riders. That is, if you become one." Murtagh growled and grabbed the golden weapon. Eragon smiled at his brother and drew the black and white weapon. Murtagh held the sword behind him as he ran forward. With a single leap he jumped over Saphira's bed and landed in front of Eragon. He jammed the blade forward but Eragon caught the sword under his own. Murtagh pushed it off and went for a horizontal slash only to be blocked.

"Agh, I show you! I'm gonna beat you this time!" he started to slash, faster and faster, beating down on the white blade. As he brought it down once more, Eragon whispered a spell and caught Undrbit as it flew through the air from its place by the stairs. He crossed the swords together and blocked the golden blade. Murtagh whispered his own spell and brought a black sword, dark green sword and navy blue sword to his side. He slipped them in his belt and started to increase his attacks. Eragon ducked under a slash and criss-crossed Undrbit and Darkened Light at his throat. Murtagh pulled his leg up and nearly kicked Eragon in the groin, but he pulled back.

"One sword each, one more attack." said Eragon as he placed Undrbit back in its place. Murtagh gripped the blade in his hand tightly and placed the new ones against the wall. Murtagh sheathed the sword and held it vertically in front of his face, muttering a long incantation under his breath. Eragon placed the sheath, or scabbard as it is sometimes called, over the pommel in one interlocked weapon. He began to chant as well but he cut his finger on the blade, dragging it down. It fell into the sheath which began to glow. Heavy winds bombarded the house as thunder struck out outside. Red clouds swirled in the air as Sapphira hid in a corner. Saphira was woken up as Brom hurried down the steps.

"No! Stop this!" he was too late. Murtagh flipped the sword into a reverse grip and flew at Eragon's direction, a golden glow with streaks of red running up the arm. '_Murtagh's using one of his father's spells!_' panicked Brom, trying to find a solution to stop the madness in front of him. Eragon finished his spell as well and held up a long blade made of white metal. Brom ground his teeth. '_Of course he would be drawn to _that_ sword! He activated the power the original owner placed._' a light bulb lit up over his head and he named a spell whiel flying forward as they did. The two brothers tried to stop as Brom ran forward.

"I can't," began Eragon.

"STOP!" yelled Murtagh. A blast of air rocked the tree house. A soft hum and resounding clang from where the swords met filled the air of Ellesméra. Murtagh and Eragon dropped down to the floor, the spells having exhausted them. Brom stayed where he stood, his body shaking from the blows and the power he had just took control of. When his idea hit him, he whispered a spell to call Zar'roc and Undrbit to his hands and spread his mind out across Ellesméra to the Crags of Tel'naeír, where he and Oromis had hidden the Eldunarí, and drew as much strength a she could from them. He finally managed to pull his arms down from the position he had blocked both strikes with and staggered to the steps, a great wooziness starting to over come him.

'_Brom, that was a bull headed move._'

'_If I hadn't stopped them we would lost the swords of Vrael and Eragon, the __**first**__ Eragon. I don't know where these two got there knowledge of forbidden incantations either. I found that scroll and no incantation on it was that long._'

'_What are you saying?_' Brom turned his head to look Saphira in the eyes. He didn't other to say it in his mind. There was no point to that since it would just delay time.

"I'm saying I think Galbatorix has a spy in Du Weldenvarden. And I think he's feeding these spells to Eragon and Murtagh in hopes they'll join the Empire." outside the door, a small elf woman listened. She immediately took off, but this alerted Brom to her presence, her heavy steps booming to his ears. She reached the bottom to come face to face with Saphira. She turned to run but Brom appeared with his two swords.

"Lord Argetlam, I did not mean to disturb you."

"And where are you going at this hour? You should be at home." his eyes narrowed and she grabbed her head in pain as Brom overwhelmed her defenses. "Thorta du ilumëo! Are you or are you not a spy for Galbatorix?" she very slowly nodded her head.

"H-how did you know?"

"For one the elves only speak in the Ancient Language, not the language of humans, and if they do, it is because they are speaking with a human who has little knowledge of the language." he grabbed the woman by her throat and dragged her like a rag doll onto Saphira's sattle, where she began to struggle. "Letta." she froze in place as Saphira and Brom took off. They flew high over the forest to where the queen stayed. Saphira landed in front to the door and crawled in very carefully as Brom dragged the woman again. He threw her to the floor in front of Islanzadí. Four elves armed with short swords steppe din front of her.

"What is the meaning of this Brom?"

"Murtagh and Eragon got in a fight with Vrael and Eragon's, the first Eragon, sword. I stopped them and realized some one had been feeding them forbidden spells. This woman is not an elf, but a human or some other foul creature enchanted by Galbatorix to look like an elf."

"In other words, she's a spy for Galbatorix?"

"Yes milord, I believe so. I invaded her mind earlier and saw her emotions when she saw Oromis. She planned to leave tonight to tell Galbatorix so he could sweep over the forest and attack." the elves picked the woman up and dragged her away.

"Thank you Brom, you saved us a great deal of trouble. Now, there is something else we should address."

"Is this about Eragon and Sapphira?" she shook her head quickly.

"This is about Eragon having his own Rider's sword."

"But I thought Rhunön was the only one who knew how to forge them and took an oath to never make another blade with her hands again."

"Yes, with _her_ hands. I have found a solution. Have her take control of Eragon's body and forge him a sword."

"But we have plenty of Rider swords." the queen narrowed her eyes slightly, taking on the appearance of a feral jungle cat ready to kill its dinner.

"Yes, but those are not made for Eragon. When Murtagh hatches the red egg, he shall have a sword for himself as well."

"How can you be so sure Murtagh will hatch the red egg?" she smiled and pulled out a friath. Brom took it and gave a quick scan. "When was this made?"

"About a month after Murtagh became eighteen." Brom handed it back to her, revealing a picture of Murtagh holding a red dragon hatchling on his shoulder.

"I shall see to it."

(In the Tree House)

"Murtagh, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Eragon. I let my jealousy get the better of me and we paid for it." both boys sighed in unison. Eragon carved a small figurine of a black crow flying forward while Murtagh finished his raven carving. They cast a spell to add color to the carvings. Eragon's became black with white tinges. Murtagh's was red with gold streaks.

"Did we say the spell right?" Murtagh went back through the spell quickly and scratched his head in confusion.

"We said 'add color to this prophecy carving' by accident. Its some sort of prophecy I guess." they both shrugged and placed them in their pockets. Eragon decided to feed Sapphira. He grabbed a haunch of venison and tore it to pieces, giving each to the baby lizard. When he finished feeding her, his father came in.

"Good news, he got some information on Galbatorix." he turned a chair around and straddled it. His gaze fell on Eragon. "And we'll be getting you a Rider's sword."

"But we have all these."

"Yes, that is true," answered Brom while Murtagh started to drift off. "But they aren't made for you. Queen Islanzadí and I have agreed that eventually you will be allowed to own and learn the name of the first owner of the black and white sword when you have finished your training and have mastered your own created style. Now, get some sleep you two."

(A Few Month's Later)

Eragon and Brom finished a sparring match on the Crag. He wiped his sweat from his brow and gladly took a cup of tea from Oromis. Up in the sky, two blue spots and one gold circled. They started to fall until they revealed them selves to be three dragons. Sapphira held her head up high, as if she was very proud of something. '_Some one seems happy._' she did the curl of lips he had come to see as a smile as Saphira spoke up.

'_It seems,_' she said, making sure every one could hear her thoughts. '_Sapphira is a natural flier. I don't think I've met a dragon that can do the advance flying techniques so easily and at such a young age._' Sapphira raised her head higher into the air. Oromis smiled at her while Eragon and Brom went to their dragons and began to clean their scales. Murtagh hung his head in sadness behind them, feeling as if he doesn't belong there.

"Murtagh is something wrong?" he lifted his head up to see Oromis standing in front of him.

"I just feel some what left out since I'm the only one that's not a Dragon Rider. I've had to watch Brom and Saphira since I was a child and I've wanted to be a Rider myself since then. And these last few months had me watching Eragon and Sapphira grow close and become one being almost. I just wanted to have my own companion, so I can right the wrongs my father committed." he closed his eyes so he could calm down and when he opened his eyes, Oromis was disappearing inside his hut.

"This may help you accomplish that dream Murtagh. If it works." he came out of the small space with a red stone in his hands. He gave it to Murtagh, who nearly dropped it as a reddish aura surrounded the egg. It cracked to reveal a small baby dragon, with red scaled. It bit Murtagh's hand, leaving a red gedwëy ignasia on the palm. It snorted and a small burst of fire momentarily shot out.

"Incredible, I've never seen a dragon that was a natural fire breather." Murtagh was surprised to hear Brom say this. "What's his name?"

"Thorn?"

"Thorn…I like it."

--

Translations

Thrysta vindr-Compress the air

Thorta du ilumëo-Speak the truth

Letta-Stop


	3. Assault

Twin Sapphires

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Two: Assault**

Eragon walked up the stairs of the tree house with his new sword in hand. The elf sword smith had done a marvelous job. He walked inside the tree house and showed it to Brom, Murtagh, and Oromis, who had come for a visit.

Brom took the blade in his hands and examined it. It was the same color of the scales on both Saphira and Sapphira.

Covering the blade was a glossy scabbard of the same dark blue as the scales on the two dragons' backs. The color displayed a slight variegation, like the mottled light at the bottom of a clear forest pond. A piece of blued brightsteel carved in the shape of a leaf capped the end of the scabbard while a collar decorated with stylized vines encircled the mouth. The curved crossguard was also made of blued brightsteel, as were the four ribs that held in place the large sapphire that formed the pommel. The hand-and-a-half hilt was made of hard black wood.

Brom pulled the blade from the hilt and held it up close to his face.

Like the rest of the sword, the blade was blue, but slightly lighter shade; it was the blue of the scales in the hollow of Saphira's and Sapphira's throat rather then their backs. And as it was on all the other swords, the color was iridescent; as Brom moved the sword about, the color would shimmer and shift, displaying any of the many tones of blue present on the two dragons. Through the wash of colors, cable-like patterns within the brightsteel and pale bands along the edge were still visible.

Brom turned and sliced a stone the size of his head in half, sending it spiraling behind him. Saphira chuckled at her joke as she floated back down towards the safety of the ground.

Brom handed the sword to Oromis and ran forward, jumping over the edge of the tower. Saphira soared away, followed by an angry but smiling Brom.

Oromis handed the blade to Murtagh, who gave it back to Eragon, as Brom landed inside and Saphira, now bright pink, and Glaedr stuck there heads inside. Thorn and Sapphira, who were already inside, raised there massive heads.

"What's the sword's name Eragon?" Brom asked him.

Eragon raised the sword in the air, so it caught the candle light in a beautiful way. "This sword's name is Brisingr." they all cringed when the sword lit up in flames. Eragon smiled happily.

"Eragon, did you mean to do that?" Oromis asked, getting a nod from the dragons.

"The fire? No, it happens whenever I say the swords name." he sheathed the swords after the flames disappeared. "Rhunön thinks it's because I put part of my personality into the blade because she used my body to forge it or that I discovered the weapon's true name, or because of both." Brom looked at Oromis.

"Is it time master?" Brom asked.

"I believe it is. I'll contact her immediately." he walked over to Glaedr and climbed onto the saddle. They flew away quickly.

"What are you talking about father?"

"He and I are talking about a very special woman who is called the Swordsinger, a group of master sword fighters to such a degree that they slayed most of the original Ra'zac but lost most of their group in the battle. Now there is only one left and her apprentice."

"And she will teach us sword fighting?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, and a great deal of it as well." he said. Brom raised his hand and Undrbit flew into his hand. "Until then, I'll begin teaching you her style." he swung the sword in his hand in a circle and brought the sword down the middle of Eragon's chest and swerved at his waist so he curved back upward and slashed his arm.

Brom spun the sword and plunged it into the ground, showing the red lining of the spell they used to stop the blade from cutting.

"Father, why did you do that?"

"To test your reaction time. You have to be able to lop off a head in under a second." he leaned against the pommel and waited for Eragon to run the spell over his blade.

Murtagh watched in amusement as Brom bested Eragon for the rest of the time they practiced.

Eragon went to sleep, battered and bruised, with a splitting headache.

Eragon and Brom trained like this for the next week until Eragon could beat Brom ten times in a row.

"Very good Eragon." he said, as Murtagh and Oromis came in themselves. Murtagh was smiling, so Eragon assumed he had passed the same test by Oromis's hand.

"I have a gift for the two of you." Oromis said. He pulled from the air a belt with several bumps in the leather and cape with several protrusions of its own. "These are the belt and cape of Beloth the Wise, and inside each of them are twelve diamonds that can absorb and store magical energy. You each may choose which you will take."

Eragon reached out for the belt while Murtagh took the cape.

"In an hour, Queen Islanzadí will have every elf in Du Weldenvarden put all there power into the diamonds in the belts and your swords. Then we will do the same for the Eldunarí."

"If I can ask," Murtagh broke in, "why are we arming ourselves so heavily?"

"Because," Brom said, throwing Eragon the sword of his namesake and Murtagh Zar'roc and the sword of Vrail, "in twenty-eight hours, you two and I will fly to Dres-Leona and free Arya."

A bright smile lit up Eragon's face. They all dressed in their best tunics and jumped to the ground, using a simply, low draining spell to float to the ground. They walked to the palace were all the elves were sitting.

Islanzadí made a toast to them and all the elves cheered. Before they could tear into the feast before them, the queen called there attention again.

"As you may know, the Shade Durza has captured your princess, Arya. In a few hours time, Brom, Eragon, and Murtagh will move on Dres-Leona to free her. Eragon now wields the belt of Beloth the Wise, and Murtagh the cape. Since they are so young, I ask you, for my daughter's sake, give them your energy so they can free her."

The scraping of chairs echoed around the large hall as the elves stood up. Energy crackled in the air around Eragon and Murtagh, who could feel the energy around them flowing into the swords and the diamonds. Saphira, Glaedr, Sapphira, and Thorn also contributed there energy to the transfer.

All of the elves fainted, excluding Oromis and Islanzadí. The queen stood up, staggering a tiny bit.

"Please, save my daughter for me. To assist you in this, I have sung these for you." she pulled from beside her two recurve bows with stylized vines engraved in the wood. She pulled from behind the throne two quivers filled with twenty four arrows fletched with goose feathers.

Eragon and Murtagh took a bow and quiver from her. They examined their weapons and strapped them to their backs.

Oromis transferred enough of his energy into the dragons for them to fly up into the tree house.

The giant creatures flew into the air towards the tree house, where they disappeared from sight.

(Next Day)

Eragon finished putting the dragon armor on Sapphira and stepped up into the saddle. The startling blue armor matched her scales perfectly. Saphira wore a similar, larger version, of the armor, and Murtagh wore a red colored that matched the scales on Thorn.

They all got onto the saddles of their dragon, making sure there equipment was secure, and with three loud roars, they flew into the air, towards Dres-Leona.

They flew straight through the night and rested outside of the city for the rest of the day.

At night fall, the three humans put black cloaks with long hoods on and hid there bows and swords on their backs.

They approached the city and snuck in with a train of wagons bringing in supplies.

All around them, soldiers marched and stood guard near important buildings. While Brom and Murtagh surveyed the area they passed, Eragon had eyes only for the giant spire that was the tower where Durza was torturing Arya.

They split up from the train of wagons outside the tower. It wasn't long before they got past the gates and rows of soldiers guarding the place.

They reached a flight of stairs and silently dashed up them. They passed two soldiers, and Eragon lopped off their heads and incinerated their bodies before Brom could stop him.

"Letta!" hissed Murtagh. Eragon froze into an unmoving statue.

"Eragon, get something straight!" Brom said quietly, moving so they were inches apart. "We aren't here to slaughter everyone in the surrounding area. We're here to save Arya, and that's it." Murtagh ended the spell and aloud Eragon to move.

Eragon's hand shook for a moment as he stared down at his sword.

"I have Brisingr." he said, making white fire run up the blade, "And I will save her my way. And if you get in my way, I'll end your life."

There was a hissing noise as the sword swung through the air. Brom's eyes grew wide for a moment before the sword cut through flesh with a sickening _slick!_

Brom drew open his magic and froze Eragon as Murtagh dropped to a knee, grasping the burning wound. Brom cast a spell that extinguished the flames and

Brom drew open his magic and froze Eragon as Murtagh dropped to a knee, grasping the burning wound. Brom cast a spell that extinguished the flames and healed the wound.

Brom turned on Eragon, shooting his mind forward and obliterating Eragon's mental defenses instantaneously. He forced him to calm down and think more clearly.

Letting the flow of magic stop, Brom reached for Undrbit just incase. Eragon sheathed his blade and nodded. They once more moved through the tower.

When they next came upon soldiers, Eragon drew his sword and muttered something. HE ran forward and spun as he went, slicing them in the stomach. When he stopped behind them and they fell to the ground, he sheathed his sword. Brom started to say something, but Eragon held up a finger to his lips.

"Sh, they're sleeping."

Brom looked at the men. The slash Eragon had hit them with wasn't a death blow; it was laced with magic that put them to sleep.

Eragon taught them the words and they put every soldier they met to sleep. When they were almost to the top, they found Arya's cell. She was chained to a stone table, her dress torn in several places.

Soldiers milled around inside the cell, exactly nine of them. Arya started to struggle against the chains and one of the soldiers went over to her as Eragon nocked an arrow to his bowstring.

The soldier slapped Arya, and she stopped struggling. The arrow flew through the cell door and pierced the throat of the man.

The rest of the soldiers drew their weapons as Eragon handed his bow to his father and marched forward. He knocked the door down with a mighty kick, sending it into the wall.

The soldiers rushed forwards and in a now practiced move, Eragon spun and slashed the men in the stomach. He marched over to Arya after putting his sword away and reached for the chain. He leaned down to see if the man he killed had a key, and a dagger flew over him.

Standing up, Eragon looked at the men. All of them were glowing with a strange red light.

Pulling Darkened Light from its sheath Eragon raised his sword over head as the men came rushing forward. He slashed the first man in half at the waist, then beheaded the next three in a back handed swipe. He ducked under the swing of an ax and pierced the man wielding it through the heart.

The remaining three men ran to jump out the window, but Eragon jumped forward, drawing Brisingr, and impaled two of the men. The third man he cut off at the waist and neck.

He then returned to Arya and slashed the chains to pieces as Brom and Murtagh walked towards him. Eragon picked her up and as he turned towards the door, someone clicked three tongue three times and a billow of black smoke formed at the door.

Durza the shade rose up in front of Eragon.

"And where are you going with my prisoner? I have yet to finish extracting the information I need from her." Eragon started to shake and Brom quickly took Arya for him. Reaching behind his back, Eragon pulled the scabbard of the white and black sword of his back.

He put the sword inside the black leather and raised it high in the air. Outside, something strange filled the air, and the moon turned red. A red beam of light flooded the room.

Eragon's left eye turned white, and his right eye turned black. "Garjzla, deyja wiol eka!" the room grew darker, and colder. The sword turned into a pitch black line. Then it exploded into a dark gray light. The scabbard slid forward and doubled the length of the blade.

Durza pulled a wicked looking sword from thin air, but it paled in comparison to Eragon's weapon.

They ran towards each other and swung there swords.

Durza fell backward to the floor, disappearing in a blast of black smoke. All that was left was the one and a half inch length of metal that remained of his sword.

The scabbard slid back into place and Eragon fell to the floor. He drew energy from Brisingr and Darkened Light, as well as his belt. Soon, he was standing again.

Lifting Arya onto his back, Eragon erected a barrier as three dragons came barreling through the side of the tower wall. They each stepped onto their dragons and flew away.

Brom tilted Saphira towards Sapphira and yelled to Eragon, "We're going to have to go to the Varden! They're closer and we need to consult with Ajihad!"

Eragon recalled all the memories he had of the Varden. He'd spent three years riding back and forth with Arya, so he could one day survive out there on his own and get to know his future allies.

He'd made friends with most every human, and a few of the dwarves. Now that he was a dragon rider, they would be in for a surprise, especially the king of the dwarves, who had offered to spend time with him when Arya was resting or in important meetings.

He smiled excitedly and transferred energy to Sapphira's wings, rocketing forward through the night air.

--

A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter. Send me reviews if you like.

Ancient Language Translation:

Letta- stop

Garjzla, deyja wiol eka- Light, die for me

I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
